Bonds
by Timmesque
Summary: [yaoi][TyKa][one sided KaiRay][AU] Kai has betrayed Avalon and joined King Arthur. Ray sends Tyson to punish him. But magic is double edged and duty has a high price to pay. [to Vialana]


**Bonds**

**By Timberwolf220**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Beyblade, yadda, yadda, yadda….**

**DEDICATION: To Vialana: Update Damnation o-negai!!!**

**Caelum: Ray**

**Orion: Tyson**

**Rashiban: Kai**

**Kanmuri: Robert**

**Arthur: Arthur**

**SUMMARY: Kai has betrayed Avalon. For punishment, Ray sends Tyson to deal with Kai. But magic is double-edged and sometimes duty is more important than love. **

"I have called you today for an important mission Orion."

I waited patiently. All those years of impulsiveness and rash behavior was pushed down with training. The lake rippled behind us and I could feel the air vibrate around me, pulsating with power. 

Caelum always had that kind of power. Ever since Kanmuri died, he has been withdrawn and dark. But he was High Celebrant, power to Avalon. He bears the face of the Goddess and we must obey. 

He sighed and rubbed his forehead with two slim delicate fingers. I had always admired Caelum's figure, lithe and slim. I was modestly endowed, but not as well as Caelum. However his harsh amber eyes revealed for what he was. 

Power. Raw unbridled power from the Goddess. No mercy, no pity, no love. 

Power. 

"The Merlin has proven himself traitor to Avalon," Caelum said quietly. 

I didn't answer. I wasn't supposed to. But thoughts swelled up inside of me. 

Anger and Rage. How dare he do that?!

Caelum noticed me bristle and smiled warily, "Save your anger. You'll need it later."

"You want me to kill him?" I said. My voice was enough to frost icicles on the table. 

Caelum drummed his fingers against the table, "I have a more…agonizing punishment for him. But I need your loyalty."

That took me off guard, "You always had it."

The sun burned in his eyes, "Swear it."

I knelt down and Caelum took a knife and cut a shallow cut on my cheek. I swallowed.

"I swear in the Holy Name of Avalon and her Goddess, The Merlin will be ours and be given his punishment." 

My skin tingled and my cheek healed. The cut vanished. 

Caelum smiled sadly, "I wish…" He trailed off and the mist enveloped us.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arthur's Court was busy. Filled with peasants and high ladies of court. Some of them gave him the look, but I ignored it. 

I had no time to mingle with the locals. My job was far more important than that.

I have never seen the Merlin before. I came to Avalon long after he left, but I've heard his history. 

The Merlin Rashiban and Caelum have a history together. They were lovers, bound by passion, bound by truth. 

But never love. 

That will be The Merlin's undoing. 

  
I approached the court and bowed before Arthur. He gave me a long scrutinizing look before his face cleared up and he nodded. 

"My Lord," My voice rang across the hall lightly, "I bear greeting from the King Angmar." That was a lie, but I could not afford to tell them where I really came from.

Immediately a rash of whispers broke out from the crowd. Arthur nodded again, "Very well. I will not refuse Lord Angmar. You may stay here for as long as you want."

"I thank thee for thy hospitality," I said the traditional reply. Something stirred in my mind. The stringing of music drifted in the air. My eyes wandered to Arthur's side. 

It was Merlin Rashiban with a harp. His face was soft and youthful, hidden behind clairvoyant blood eyes. The traditional mark for Merlin was on his cheek, heightening the mystic visage. His fingers swayed across the strings.

His hands playfully lulled the audience in sweet harmony and bliss. I felt myself being drifted along, but the Power of the Goddess was more powerful than this traitor's tunes. 

I smiled at him and decided to make his acquaintance. His eyes drifted over me and held me spellbound for moments. I laced the seductive power of the Goddess in my being and came up to him. He seemed mesmerized by my mere presence. 

Good! The magic hasn't abandoned me, being so far from my fair isle.

He took my hand and kissed it softly, "And who may I have the pleasure of addressing?" His eyebrows drew a straight line, making him stern and cold. 

My name! I cannot give him my name or he will know! 

But…

I have other names…

The one I left behind when I was initiated when I arrived at Avalon at the grace of the Goddess and Caelum.

"My name…is Tyson."

He pierced me with those wine-colored eyes. Such beautiful eyes. Mine were pretty dull in their own reckoning, not having the power of Caelum's cider gold and the depth of Merlin Rashiban's eyes. No. I was graced with starlight, which fades at touch and cry. 

"I am the Merlin Rashiban. But you can call me Kai."

"Kai," I tested the word on my tongue, making it deep and seductive. A shudder, involuntary or not I could not make out, rippled down his spine. I smiled, the illusion of lust vanishing and I was…

I was Tyson again. I will not fail Caelum.

I looked into Kai's eyes and felt myself wilt. 

I will not. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It is the third from the full moon. 

The day must come sooner! I must weave the magic of the full moon during the time of love making!

Only then is the spell fully potent.

Merlin Rashi—Kai has warmed to me and I can feel his lust, his need grow. 

He wants me. I know it. 

I know the signs. 

But I must wait for My Goddess's call. No later no sooner. 

He is with me now, nipping at my neck. I let out a soft moan and I can feel him relish it. 

He must. It is all he would get. 

"Tyson, Tyson…" He chanted my name in my ear. I quelled whatever reaction that arose from that. His dedication to me is admirable, I must admit. But he shouldn't have crossed the Goddess. He must pay the price. 

He bit my earlobe, causing me to gasp in pleasure and pain. 

Pleasure at his actions. 

Pain because he won't live long enough to enjoy it. 

But he shouldn't have crossed the Goddess. 

Caelum…I wonder…

Did he kiss you the way he's kissing me now? Did he caress you the way he's caressing me? 

Is his love for you as deep and powerful as his love to me? 

I think he has fallen in love with me. That disturbs me. But loving him is no different with any other man I have loved. 

Or is it different? Is there something there that I have never spoken of that has arisen?

He has betrayed the Goddess. He must pay the price. 

A price we both are paying. 

"Tyson…" He cupped my face in his hands. I smile softly at him, eliciting another kiss. I felt a thrill of danger run down my veins. 

Is this how to love? 

I looked back into Kai's eyes and sank into the bliss of his arms. 

I only have now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It is the day of the Moon. The Goddess shines her greetings at me and I feel complete. 

Tonight, I will be complete.

In more ways than one.

He's here too. Kai. He takes in my form against the moonlight. I take up that mantle of lust and seduction and he wastes no time in losing himself. He nips at me, ravishing my body. It is pain, but not the pain in pleasure.

Pain is deeper than that. 

He sucks my nipples as I tuck him under my chin. And I weave the magic around our bodies. He doesn't realize what is happening, drowning in the love. 

Love?

Yes, the magic is complete. 

I look at him, a new light in my eyes. I love him. We are bonded, in life and death.

In love. 

Too late, he noticed the magic humming in the air. His face twists in anger, pain and hurt. 

Undeniable Hurt. 

Who's to deny it? I caused him pain. 

I made him love me for the sake of leaving him. 

That was death for him. 

We know now what ants we are in the grand scheme of things. 

I will follow the Goddess. 

And Kai…must be punished. 

He's crying in my shoulder now. He's asking me why. Why did I do it?

Why I did I make him love me?

Because I can, I answer. 

Because I must.

And because…

I promised. 

"You know the price for this magic?" Kai said, snuggling into me. His tears are still fresh.

"I do."

"Then why?"

"I have given my life for the greater cause. My life doesn't matter. It never has."

"How can you say that?"

"I can if it is true."  I said, kissing his forehead.

"I love you."

"That is the nature of the magic. To love me and not be able to live without me. Even in death, we are bound."

"Do you love me?"

"I do."

"Then…It doesn't matter."

"No….It doesn't" That made sense to me. And I didn't feel so lonely anymore.

"You're from Avalon. Your name?"

"My name is Orion…" I tell him. He smiles at me, his face so bittersweet. 

"Orion," He sighs at me and hugs me closer. I let him. 

"My love Orion…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Caelum glared at the Merlin Rashiban. 

"Ready to die?" He asked Kai curtly.

Kai had lost all his fire, "Of course. I would have never thought you would come up with such a devious punishment…Ray."

Caelum backhanded him, "Shut up! It's your fault Robert died! It's your fault you left me!!"

"No," Kai said wearily, "You did that all your own and you know it. Avalon is fading. The World of Christ has come. Why stop it? It is inevitable. You know that."

Caelum (or Ray if you prefer) turned white in cold anger, "I will save Avalon." 

His eyes softened, "I will not delay it any longer." 

Kai shrugged, "I wasn't waiting either. But," Caelum waited, "Tell Orion I…"

"He told you his name?" Caelum whispered dumbstruck. Then a green haze filled him, "He loves you."

Kai smiled mirthlessly, "I know. This magic is double edged. Protect him."

Caelum left. 

He did not want to see the hammer stroke fall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Caelum walked along the banks of the river. The tears came unceasingly, but he brushed them off for what they were. 

Tears. Meaningless drops of water that fall from your eyes. 

Orion and Kai had something the Goddess has refused him for a long time.

He walked and saw Orion's body tangled with the weeds of the river. 

Caelum walked on.

**Some notes for the readers:**

**Caelum: Sculptor's tool in Greek.**

**Orion: Hunter from Greek Mythology**

**Kanmuri: Crown in Japanese**

**Rashinban: Japanese Word for Compass. English Translation of the word Pyxis.**

**All these names come from constellations. See if you can spot them out.**


End file.
